The present invention is directed to an automatic feed apparatus for transporting articles, particularly flat articles such as cartons, to a one-at-a-time pickoff station.
In a continuous production process for filling and sealing boxes with particulate matter, such as laundry soap, the beginning of the process is to load the cartons to be filled onto the automated apparatus. The cartons come boxed with the cartons being collapsed and flat against each other. The boxes of flattened cartons are opened and emptied onto a conveyor belt. The flattened cartons stand against each other on edge. The cartons must be moved along to a station where they can be removed one at a time for further processing such as opening, filling and sealing. Moving the cartons along in an upright position to the removed station has been complicated by the inclusion of handles attached to the cartons. The handles interfere with flat carton against carton surface contact that was possible without the handles. The slack in the line of cartons that necessarily develops between cartons with handles tends to make it more likely that the cartons will be flopped over when they arrive at the removal station.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a feed apparatus that will deliver flat articles such as cartons in a substantially upright position to permit easier and consistent removal.